dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Comics Vol 1 34
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Eve Rice Locations: * ** Laguja Island, aka "Shipwreck Island" ** nearby U.S. Naval Base * Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * Eve Rice's Hawker fighter plane * many Mitsubishi fighters and bombers | Writer2_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler2_1 = Al Stahl | Inker2_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle2 = Death Patrol: "The Japanese Propaganda Lab" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Boris ** Gramps ** Hank ** King Hotintot ** Yogi Antagonists: * ** Loco, Propaganda Scientist Locations: * ** Underground Propaganda Record Laboratory Vehicles: * six of Death Patrol's Unique Combat Planes * Japanese Submarine | Writer3_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle3 = The Sniper: "The Rescue of Sgt. Martin" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sniper's Guerrillas Antagonists: * ** Colonel Sitsu *** his many troops Other Characters: * Sgt. Judy Martin, Air Force Auxiliary Locations: * Vehicles: * U.S. 2-engine bomber | Writer4_1 = M.W. Wellman | Penciler4_1 = Milt Stein | Inker4_1 = Milt Stein | StoryTitle4 = Private Dogtag: "The Sultan of the Desert" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Private Dogtag Antagonists: * Broadway Pete, as The Sultan Other Characters: * Dogtag's Platoon * Sultan's Harem * Lowder and Noyser, song writers Locations: * ** Army Base | Writer5_1 = M.W. Wellman | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = P.T. Boat: "The Secret of Fan Tan" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Perry Tobias * Paul Harvey ** their PT Boat crew Supporting Characters: * MTB Squadron Six Antagonists: * * Nightclub Owner Other Characters: * Patgricia Ann Jackson, as Fan Tan, Burmese Dancing Girl Locations: * South ** Haveing ** Kinsiang Vehicles: * U.S. PT Boats * Heavy Allied Bombers * Japanese Surface Warships | Writer6_1 = M.W. Wellman | Penciler6_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker6_1 = Bill Quackenbush | StoryTitle6 = Atlantic Patrol: "Sgt. James Raley" | Synopsis6 = Sgt. Raley survives a collision between two U.S. bombers. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Sgt. James Raley, USMC Supporting Characters: * Atlantic Patrol | Writer7_1 = M.W. Wellman | Penciler7_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker7_1 = Bill Quackenbush | StoryTitle7 = Secret War News: "Major Richard Bong Is All-Time U.S. Ace" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Major Richard Ira Bong Supporting Characters: * U.S. Army Air Corps Antagonists: * Locations: * Vehicles: * Lockheed P-38 Lightning * 27 Japanese warplanes | Notes = * Blackhawk: If they didn't already know it, the Japanese Military now know the secret location of Blackhawk Island, thanks to Eve Rice. * Death Patrol: In the 2nd panel of the 2nd page, the villain Loco looks over his shoulder, notices the readers of Military Comics, and breaks the Fourth Wall by announcing that he'll be concealing his plot behind a sound-proof curtain. And in the last panel of the last page, Hank breaks it again, by yelling at Gramps to "Stop showing off for the readers!" * P.T. Boat: ** Perry Tobias is from Texas, and likes to say so. ** Not only do Tobias and Harvey wear their dress white uniforms in combat, their boat crew does also. * Secret War News: "This is an actual story based upon inside facts gathered from U.S.N. Information Bureaus." * Last issue for The Sniper by Ted Udall and Vernon Henkel. * Also featured in this issue of Military Comics were: ** Johnny Doughboy, by Bernard Dibble ** "The Mystic Element" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}